Inspector Gadget Meets Princess Cornelia
by Windrises
Summary: Inspector Gadget tries to stop Princess Cornelia from working with Dr. Claw.


Notes: Code Geass is done by the studio Sunrise and Inspector Gadget's studio is DHX Media.

Inspector Gadget was walking around HQ feeling really thirsty. He said, "Wowsers. I better get a soda fast." Inspector Gadget tried to buy a soda from the soda machine, but Chief Quimby appeared. Inspector Gadget said, "No offense Chief, but I was trying to order a soda, not a boss."

Chief Quimby replied, "I have a mission for you."

Inspector Gadget asked, "What's going on?"

Chief Quimby handed Inspector Gadget a message and said, "Dr. Claw's working on a business deal with Princess Cornelia."

Inspector Gadget replied, "I've never heard of Princess Corny Ella."

Chief Quimby said, "You got her name wrong. Anyways Princess Cornelia is the highest ranking princess of the Britannian Emperor. If Dr. Claw tricks her into an evil scheme several countries would be in danger. Your mission is to talk Princess Cornelia out of working with Dr. Claw. This message will self-destruct."

Inspector Gadget asked, "Do you want the message back?"

Chief Quimby said, "No. You should hold on to it."

Inspector Gadget replied, "Thank you Chief, but I memorize messages quickly. You should keep the message." Inspector Gadget handed the message to Chief Quimby. The message blew up.

A few days later Inspector Gadget arrived in Britannia. Inspector Gadget looked around and said, "This place looks so fancy. It reminds me of my house."

Princess Cornelia was about to walk into her palace, but she saw Inspector Gadget so she asked, "Who are you?"

Inspector Gadget said, "Greetings Princess Corny Ella. I'm Inspector Gadget, HQ's top agent."

Princess Cornelia looked frustrated while asking, "What do you want?"

Inspector Gadget said, "I have some things to discuss with you about Dr. Claw. He's one of the most dangerous villains in the world. You shouldn't make any deals with him."

Princess Cornelia replied, "I'm allowed to make my own choices you judgmental simpleton."

Inspector Gadget said, "I need to help you." Princess Cornelia pushed Inspector Gadget out of her way and went into her kingdom.

Inspector Gadget said, "I'm still super thirsty." Inspector Gadget walked to a nearby vending machine and put a dollar into the machine. A container of pudding came out of the machine instead of a soda. Inspector Gadget said, "Wowsers. This machine seems to be broken."

Lloyd Asplund replied, "I purposely ruined the machine."

Inspector Gadget asked, "Why would you do that?"

Lloyd said, "Pudding's my favorite food so I have the soda machine give out pudding."

Inspector Gadget sternly replied, "It sounds like you admitted to a crime. Go go gadget handcuffs." A pair of handcuffs popped out of Inspector Gadget's hat. Lloyd started running away so Inspector Gadget chase him.

Meanwhile Princess Cornelia was in her palace. She walked up to Guilford and asked, "Has Dr. Claw showed up yet?"

Guilford said, "Yes. He's in the meeting room."

Princess Cornelia smiled while saying, "Then my big plan can begin." Cornelia went into the meeting room.

Dr. Claw said, "Greetings Princess Cornelia."

Princess Cornelia replied, "I hope that you have a good offer for me. I have a lot of destruction to cause."

Dr. Claw said, "You speak such delightfully evil words."

Princess Cornelia responded, "I want to get rid of Zero."

Dr. Claw said, "Well, it's the smallest number ever so it wouldn't be that hard."

Princess Cornelia angrily replied, "I'm referring to the vigilante named Zero, not the number."

Dr. Claw said, "It seems like every words has more than one meaning which is ironic when talking about the number Zero."

Princess Cornelia wanted to get the conversation back on track so she asked, "What do you have that I can use against Zero?"

Dr. Claw said, "I made a claw that can make your enemies pass out for as long as you want. All you have to do is throw it to them and have it stay on them."

Princess Cornelia replied, "That's a tempting deal, but I want to make sure you're not schaming me."

Dr. Claw responded, "I'll show you how useful it is." Dr. Claw signaled to his cat to bring his nephew, Talon, into the meeting room.

Talon asked, "What's going on?"

Dr. Claw said, "I'm going to try out my latest evil device on you."

Talon replied, "That sounds cool bro."

Dr. Claw said, "I'm your uncle, not your brother." Dr. Claw put one of his new claws in Talon's hair.

Talon asked, "Why did you have to put that nasty thing on my gorgeous hair?"

Dr. Claw said, "Be quiet you punk." A few minutes later Talon passed out.

Princess Cornelia said, "Your claw is impressive. How much does it cost?"

Dr. Claw replied, "Five hundred dollars per claw, but if you buy more than twenty you get some good coupons."

After chasing Lloyd for several minutes Inspector Gadget accidentally bumped into Zero. Inspector Gadget asked, "Are you okay young man?"

Zero said, "Yes. However you should of called me something else."

Inspector Gadget asked, "What do you mean?"

Zero said, "My youth is one of my better qualities, but you should of called me a charming, amazing, heroic, handsome man."

Inspector Gadget replied, "Wowsers. You have an ego."

Zero asked, "Why are you here Inspector Gadget?"

Inspector Gadget said, "Sometimes I forget. I've been crossing over with so many shows recently."

Zero replied, "I've been dealing with that too."

Inspector Gadget thought about it and said, "I've come to stop Princess Cornelia from working on a business deal with Dr. Claw."

Zero replied, "You could be a big help for my plan. We could fight Princess Cornelia together. You could use your totally rad gadgets to beat up the princess."

Inspector Gadget said, "Hold on there sir. That would be too extreme. I'm trying to solve the Princess Cornelia problem without violence."

Zero replied, "That's not cool or hip dude. Bombs and explosions would be much more useful for the fight."

Inspector Gadget said, "Sorry youngster, but you have some morals to learn before becoming a proper superhero."

Zero replied, "I'm a way better superhero than you. I wear a costume and you wear a normal outfit."

Inspector Gadget said, "I think that I should deal with Princess Cornelia by myself."

Zero replied, "I'm not going to let you fight her by yourself. I'm going to be the superhero."

Inspector Gadget said, "Go go gadget wall." A wall popped out of Inspector Gadget's hat and blocked Zero from getting into Princess Cornelia's palace.

Princess Cornelia walked out of her palace. Inspector Gadget walked up to her and said, "We need to talk about your business deal with Dr. Claw."

Princess Cornelia replied, "I need to find Zero, not waste time with your antics."

Inspector Gadget said, "I don't waste time. I'm always on duty Princess."

Princess Cornelia replied, "I'll talk to you for five minutes, but after that I'm going back to trying to get rid of Zero."

Inspector Gadget and Princess Cornelia sat down on a nearby bench. Inspector Gadget asked, "Why do you want to get rid of Zero?"

Princess Cornelia said, "Zero's the most evil fool that I've ever met."

Inspector Gadget replied, "He's actually on his way to becoming a hero. A few weeks he helped Batman and I defeat the Riddler."

Princess Cornelia said, "That monster shot my siblings, Clovis and Euphemia."

Inspector Gadget replied, "Wowsers. Things are getting dark."

Princess Cornelia said, "I have to get rid of Zero, because he got rid of them."

Inspector Gadget replied, "Revenge and doing the right thing often aren't the same thing."

Princess Cornelia asked, "What are you talking about?"

Inspector Gadget said, "Getting rid of Zero won't bring your family back. It'll make you act more like Zero. A person who gets revenge on his bullies becomes a bully. You can't go down to the levels of your rivals. You have to solve your problems with justice. It's the only way to properly win a fight."

Princess Cornelia looked sad while saying, "But Euphemia would be ashamed of me for giving up."

Inspector Gadget said, "No. She would be proud of you for keeping your morals. Becoming a better person would make her proud of you. You can't make what already happened better, but you can make the future brighter than the past ever was."

Princess Cornelia thought about what Inspector Gadget told her and said, "I'll let Zero live."

Inspector Gadget replied, "That's a good choice." Cornelia had a few tears running down her eyes so Inspector Gadget gave her some tissues.

Princess Cornelia said, "Thank you for helping me not make a bad choice."

Inspector Gadget replied, "It's always an honor to talk good people out of doing evil things."

Princess Cornelia went back to her meeting room and called off her business deal with Dr. Claw. Dr. Claw angrily said, "Inspector Gadget ruined my most profitable business deal yet. I'll get you next time Gadget, next time!"


End file.
